


kitty-cat

by Asvan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, There is a cat, she is quite cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvan/pseuds/Asvan
Summary: Harry finds a cat. Or the cat finds a Harry.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	kitty-cat

YOU – You notice a cat. She (How can you tell? Are you a cat expert?) -

INLAND EMPIRE – It's a she.

YOU – She notices you as well. Street-brown, irregularly striped, stray as they come – she approaches you and starts rubbing against your feet.

ENCYCLOPEDIA [Medium: Success] – She's probably crawling with germs. And lice. Don't pet her.

  1. **– Pet her.**
  2. – Don’t pet her.



YOU – Pet her.

YOU – You bend down to give her a good scratch behind the ears. She seems to enjoy it a great deal, leaning into your hand.

PERCEPTION (SIGHT) – Her eyes are the colour of a clear lake ember. You notice it as she cracks one of them open and makes an indignant "meow".

  1. **– “Do I know you? It seems like you know *me*. What's your name?”**



THE CAT – She gives another meow, opening the other eye.

  1. – “So your name is "Meow"? Nice to meet you, Meow.”
  2. **– “No, you don't look like a Meow to me. I'm gonna call you...”**



YOU – “No, you don't look like a Meow to me. I'm gonna call you...”

  1. – Disco baby!
  2. – May Bell!
  3. – Doom Herald!
  4. **– Hooligan!**
  5. – Relativity!
  6. – I can't really figure out a name for you, sorry…



YOU – “Hooligan!”

YOU – “You look like a Hooligan to me, that’s for sure”.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Hm. She does look like she has little respect for authority. Good choice, detective.” - Kim smiles one of his little smiles again, the ones you can't see if you don't know where to look.

YOU – “Come on, Hooligan! Let's find you something to eat.”

New task: Find some food for the cat.

LOGIC [Easy: Success] – The people on the coast might have some fish for her.

YOU – Off we go to the coast then!

YOU – You shuffle across the canal, Kim and Hooligan trailing beside you. It's starting to drizzle. The cat bristles.

EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] – The lieutenant would very much like to bristle as well, but he is too professional for that.

PERCEPTION – As you reach the village the drizzle turns into a rain; the cat looks *miserable* and much more skinny under all that fur than you would've thought.

  1. **– Pick her up and try to hide her under your coat.**
  2. – Live her be, she's a big cat and can look after herself.



YOU – Pick her up and try to hide her under the coat.

YOU – You try to pick her up, but she's fast and slippery, and there's mud everywhere, so it takes some time.

AUTHORITY – It's just a cat! You can't lose to a street cat!

REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Failure] – You manage to grab her right as she sinks her claws into your jacket sleeve.

VISUAL CALCULUS – Well, can't ruin *that one* very much.

YOU – You try to place her in the relative warmth inside your jacket, leaving some room for air - and she *does* tear through your shirt as well, before she gets relatively comfortable - and continue your journey.

DAMAGED HEALTH -1

KIM KITSURAGI – “I suggest we talk to Lilienne first”- the Lieutenant's glasses are foggy and covered with rain drops. You wonder if he can see anything at all like that. He should wear a hat.

  1. **– “Would you like to have my patrol cap? It'll help with the rain and the glasses.”**



YOU – “Would you like to have my patrol cap? It’ll help with the rain and the glasses.”

KIM KITSURAGI – He seems to consider it for a moment, and then says: "Well, you can't be the only one who looks ridiculous in here. And the rain doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon"

Item lost: RCM Lieutenant's Cap

EMPATHY – He does look ridiculous. It doesn't match the outfit at all. But it keeps the rain out, so it's going to do for now.

YOU – You approach Lilienne who's watching Joyce from the corner of her eye, calm and collected as ever.

LILIENNE – “Yes, officers, how can I help you?” – Now she’s watching you. Having her full attention is *intense*.

  1. **– “Do you have any fish? For the cat?”**



YOU – “Do you have any fish? For the cat?” - You open your jacket a little, and Hooligan's head pokes through.

LILIENNE – “Aw, she's a cutie! Of course I have some fish for her. Wait here a moment!” – She walks away, brusquely, towards her shack.

YOU – You disrobe Hooligan and gently place her on the wooden floorboards. At least it's dry in here.

HOOLIGAN – She immediately starts licking herself clean.

LILIENNE – Soon Lilienne returns with half a Mackerel that she places on the floor in front of the cat.

HOOLIGAN – Hooligan sniffs it for a moment and then *lunges* at it, expertly avoiding the bones - and in short notice the fish is gone.

HOOLIGAN – She gives a satisfied purr and starts rubbing against Lilienne’s legs.

EMPATHY [Easy: Success] – The cat seems as happy as a cat can be.

HEALED MORALE +1

**Author's Note:**

> i am alive I PROMISE, just working on something BIG and INTIMIDATING. i don't want to post any spoliers, so have this little thing instead


End file.
